As If It's Your Last
by lovemjoy
Summary: When a princess saved her knight in shining armor. Hinata saved Naruto from committing something he will regret after. She just gave him a new reason to live. What will he do with it?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. But I've always wanted to be in their world. I wanna be a ninja too!

* * *

1

 ** _Prologue_**

I think it's time for me to leave this world.

I lost my mom, my dad and my brother.

My girlfriend cheated on me.

I was just out for a celebration with my two best friends, Sasuke and Sakura for their engagement.

The three of us were having drinks at a bar when I saw her with another man. It broke my heart. She was almost naked, grinding her whole body in the man she was seating on. Making out with him so hard. Was it my fault that she cheated on me? Or it's just that she don't know what patience is? I just can't take it anymore that I left my friends at the bar and went straight home.

And then when I came home, my family was murdered.

Blood was everywhere, staining our white tiled floor with red.

My brother has a headshot at our living room. My mom and dad both had a lot of gunshots in their bodies. Even my dad and mom's index finger is missing.

I don't know what to do with my life anymore.

I just lost everything that I love in just one night.

One fucking night.

I guess I just have to take my own life now.

So here I am, at the bridge.

I can hear the cars passing by me.

I guess no one really cared about me anymore.

I can hear the sound of the water underneath where I will lose my life.

I heard the sound of a car that stopped just near me.

I was already at the edge ready to meet my whole family.

I was ready to jump and end my agony when suddenly I heard a girl screaming.

 **"Andwaeeeeeee!"**

I don't what that means and I don't care and just jumped.

Then I realized that I was floating, but my wrists hurt so much it's like someone was holding it so hard. I looked above and I saw a petite girl with long hair.

She had the most peculiar eyes I've ever seen in my entire life.

I was so mesmerized with her beauty that I forgot that I was taking my own life.

But I heard the girl again.

 **"A-andaweyo!"** She was trying her best to keep me from falling. **"Je-jebal! Please! Don't take your own life! Jebal! You still have a purpose in this world!"** She said crying.

Did a girl that I don't even know just cried for me?

I realized, why I should take my own life when I can give my family justice.

Right, Naruto. Revenge to the one who killed your family.

Then I decided that I will do everything to give my family what they should have.

Justice.

I was about to reach the metal stud for support when she suddenly just slipped from the edge of the bridge then the both of us ended up falling.

Well, she was small after all.

I heard the girl screaming, and it was like my body moved on its own.

Adrenaline.

I can't let a little girl like her get hurt from my stupidity.

I hugged her hard and braced myself for the impact.

I was still hugging her hoping she will be fine after all this but then everything went black.

x

* * *

 **Naruto**

 _3 days later_

Where am I? What happened?

 **"How could he do this to us? Did he think that we don't care about him? We're his friends! He should've said something!"**

That voice was familiar. Like I know it for a long time.

 **"Sakura, please. Calm down. Naruto has his reasons. We should wait for him to wake up and let him explain everything to us. Just calm down please."**

 **"Sasuke-kun. Gomen. Both of you are my only family left! I don't know what I'll do if I lost one of you!"**

The girl said while crying.

I slowly opened my eyes and all I can see is white.

Even the scent of this place is familiar but I feel uneasy. I tried to move but I feel so weak.

 **"N-naruto?"** The pink haired girl called me. Wait, It was Sakura. My childhood friend. What am I doing in her house?

Sasuke then looked and ran to me **"Naruto! You're awake! Sakura! Call the doctor!"** Sakura nodded and ran so fast to call the doctor. Doctor? When did they have doctor in their home? Sakura was the only in here studying medicine as far as I can remember.

Wait, am I in the hospital?

 **"You're in the hospital, dobe. Just stay down, okay? The doctor is coming."** He said while standing beside the bed.

I just nodded at him. Great, I hate hospitals. They said there's a lot of ghost here than in cemeteries.

I looked back at him and asked, **"W-What happened?"** I was so lost. Why am I here in the first place? Did I meet an accident?

 **"I'll tell you when the doctor's here. For now, just stay low."** Sasuke said while looking at the door.

The doctor arrived, asked me a few questions like if I remember anything, what I feel right now and told me how lucky I am. He gave us a few instructions if I wanted to be out of this hospital immediately.

 **"Dobe, can't you remember anything?"** Sasuke asked me as Sakura was glaring at me.

I shaked my head as a response. **"No, I can't r-remem-"** I suddenly heard a soft voice in my head.

 _A-andwaeyo!_

 _Jebal!_

 **"Sh*t! I was about to commit a crime!"** I said as everything came back to me.

Sakura then started to cried, **"Yes, idiot! What were you thinking?! You think Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato will be happy?! You think Menma will be happy? How about us?! Why would you do that?!"** She was crying so hard. This is the second time I saw her crying after her parents died in a plane crash.

 **"I-I'm sorry, Sakura. I-Im sorry, Teme. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was so hurt with everything that happened that night. I lost everything! I lost my family. You g-guys know how much I love them! It was fine if it was just Shion cheating on me but my family dying? I-I can't take it. I thought- I thought. Oh, God. I'm so sorry! Please, I'm so sorry guys!"** I said crying at them. Then the three of us shared a big hug.

Me and Sasuke are the only family that Sakura has.

Me and Sakura are the only ones that makes Sasuke's life more colourful now.

And the both of them are the only ones left to me.

Sasuke then hit my head lightly **"Idiot! Don't do that again, okay? If you want to die, just call me. I'll be willing to push you at our stairs!"** He said while laughing.

It still hurts.

I just lost my family but they won't like it if I just slack off and bring down everything they worked for. I have to work for their justice too. I'll make sure the killer will pay.

It may take time for me to move on from their death but my friends are here.

We shared a light laugh when I remembered something.

Or rather, _someone._

 **"Shit teme! Where's the girl?!"** I asked as I suddenly stood up from my bed but I lost my balance.

The both of them rush to help me stand up. **"I thought you'll never ask"** Sakura stated while guiding me to somewhere. **"She's in the next room. Don't worry, she's fine although she sustained some injuries. But she's fine."** Sasuke said as we entered her room.

There I saw once again the little girl who just saved my life.

She has a very pale skin. Her long dark blue haired even made her skin look paler. Her bangs made her face look so cute. Her lips are so pink like she was just here to sleep.

I wanted to pinch her nose though.

But then I saw all the injuries she sustained from the accident.

Sasuke then grabbed my shoulder and asked **"Who is she dobe? Your suicide buddy? Awwwww! What the hell, Sakura?!"** He said as he massaged his head.

 **"Hey! Don't say things like that!"** Sakura warned him.

 **"I actually don't know who she is, or where she came from. All I know is that she just saved my life and that she is so beautiful"** I said while staring at her face.

Sakura was about to hit me with the last thing I said but then she spared my body from her palms. **"Her name's Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. According to her ID, she's from South Korea but a pure Japanese."** She said while looking at her too.

 **"Are you falling for her?"** Sasuke asked me that made me laughed.

 **"We actually fell together. She just saved me! But then, just look at her! She's so small no wonder we fell even though she tried her best to keep me from falling.I think she's an angel"** I said, still staring at her.

The both of them just looked at me with wide eyes.

Well, it's like she just stole my heart in just a glance.

Was that even possible?

 **"Well dobe, it's time to move on from Shion"** Sasuke said while placing his head on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura then made a fist. **"If I see that woman again, I'll make sure she meets my fist and knees for hurting my dear friend".**

 **"Well, it still hurts but then she's not worth it actually. I thought she was- nevermind"** I said.

Shion's not worth my tears.

I know there's always someone out there who really is made for me.

Someone who will love me even though I can't give her anything.

Then I stared at the sleeping beauty breathing lightly.

This girl just saved me; she gave me a new purpose to live.

And from now on I will do everything for her.

And be her knight in shining armour.

Wait, did I just said that?

I'M SO ATTRACTED TO HER! I wasn't like this with Shion.

I sat next to her bed and held her hand which is ice-cold, complementing her pale skin.

 **"Hyuga Hinata, huh?"**

Wait, Hyuga?

 **"Hyuga? You mean like the Hyuga Group of Companies?!"** I asked, wide-eyed.

Sakura then shakes her head in disappoint. " **Yes, idiot! Hyuga Hiashi's daughter just saved you"**

She's practically a princess.

And a princess just saved her knight in shining armour from dying.

To be continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. HEHE but I still want to be a ninja.

2

NARUTO

It's been hours since I came to her room. Hospital room that is. I tried to be by her side as much as possible so that when she wakes up, someone will be there for her but then those two lovebirds kept on pestering to just stay at my room and rest.

I am currently reading a book, it's about alien thingy- it's weird but it's a nice story.

I wonder when Hinata will wake up. It's almost 5 days already. Is her family looking for her? She's been gone for days especially that she is the daughter of one of the richest man in the country. Is she in a strict security measures?

As I flip the pages, I heard a small moan from my side. I peeked and saw Hinata moving her head from side to side. I immediately put the book down to see how she feels.

"Mmmm, w-what happened? W-where am I?" She asked confusingly as she rubs her temples.

"Uhm, you're at the hospital right now, Hinata. Can you remember anything?" I asked her.

She puts her hand under her chin. "I-I don't think so" She said as she puts her hand back at her head.

"Wait here, I forgot that I have to call the doctor when you wake up! Stay put, a'right?".

I hurriedly ran to the nearest counter to inform the nurses and doctors that Hinata is awake.

We went back to Hinata's room. The doctor and nurses immediately checked up on her.

After checking her up, the doctor then said that she's fine and gave me some instructions. He told me that they already contacted her emergency number; someone already came before but immediately left but the guy left a message to contact him again in case she already wakes up.

I walked up near the bed to check on her too. "Uhm, Hi! I forgot to tell you my name earlier, so rude of me. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" I introduced myself to her.

"Hello. I'm Hinata. And I just saved your life" She said as she smiled at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. "Y-yeah. You just did. I-I don't know what to say but thank you for saving me but look what happened to you because of my stupidity" I said as I held her hand.

She then snapped her fingers at my nose. "Yeah! You shouldn't waste your life, you know! A lot of people are struggling just to keep themselves and their family alive, and you? You'll just waste it?! Don't do that again! Good thing I was there!" Hinata said as her expression hardened.

She just turned from an angel to a nagging mother. Great.

"Goodness, don't do that again! What was in your head that time, huh? What is it that made you think that way?" She asked.

"My family was murdered. I love them so much that I don't want to be away from them that's why I wanted to take my life to be with them again."

Sadness clouded her features as she listened "I-im sorry to hear that but you should move on with your life. I'm sure that's what your family wants you to do. So, don't do it again, okay? Arasso?"

I nodded as my answer. Then, I just suddenly found myself staring at her. She had a pair of unique eyes. It was pupil-less but it's beautiful. Her bangs are just in the right place making her face look more youthful and cute. Her shoulder-length hair, blue hair is shiny. Her skin is just wow. You can tell by looking at her that it is very smooth and creamy.

"Aigoo, I guess I have to be your knight in shining armor for the mean time. Hmmm?" Hinata said while her head is tilted like a little girl, smiling at me.

I chuckled at what she said, "Yeah, I guess so, Hinata-san"

Hinata then asked suddenly, confused. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"U-uhm, your-" I stopped with what I'm saying when the door abruptly opened, revealing a man

"Hinata-sama! You're awake! Oh my God!" The man said as he suddenly hugged her.

Hinata then laughed "A-aw! Neji-nii. I'm okay!"

"I thought you're going to die. You just drowned! And what makes it worst is a man is with you. Did the both of you planned to die together? Huh?!"

"N-no! It was all an accident, alright. I'm fine now you see"

"Hinata, just come home already. You've been away for years. Don't you miss us?" This Neji guy asked.

Since this conversation is getting a bit serious, I excused myself to go out but then this Neji guy stopped me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here in Hinata's room?" He asked with crossed arms.

I just felt myself stiffened. I was the reason why Hinata is here! What should I tell him?

"A-ano, I am the-"

"He's the guy from the next room! He was just visiting me because no one else does." Hinata said.

Neji's face suddenly softened. "Hinata"

"Neji-nii, I'm okay. I'm a big girl now" Hinata then said smiling at him. "The doctor said that I can go out of the hospital tomorrow. Can you help me, nii-san?" She said.

Neji then laughed. "Of course! Do you really have to ask? And you, Mr- whats your name again?" Neji asked.

"Uhm, Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki? How are you related to Kushina-san?" He suddenly asked. Just the mention of my mother's name made me feel like crying again.

But then I stopped myself. "She's my mother"

"Oh, is that so? What a small world! You know, I really the coffee blend in your coffee shop! Can you please say my regards to her? Oh, and also to Minato-san and Menma."

I just smiled at him, "They're all dead, actually. " I said as I try to stop my tears from falling.

"Oh Gods. I'm so sorry, Naruto-san"

"Well, they're in a better place. They have a more p-peaceful life now."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto"

I just closed my eyes. Then I heard him say

"It's okay to cry, you know. Let it all out. Anyway, let me excuse myself. I'll buy food for us" He said as he exited the room.

"N-Naruto, I'm really sorry about your family" Hinata said.

I just let out a sigh, "It's okay. It's already 2 months now after their death, I've been like dead during those times but now that I found myself a reason to live, I really feel like I've been born again. It's because of you, Hinata. Thank you for saving me." I told her.

"Hai! Hinata Hyuuga, at your service!" She said like a soldier. She's really cute I want to squish her!

Morning then came, and it's finally time for me and Hinata to go out of this hospital!

Before we go out, I went to Hinata's room first 'cause she'll be the first to get discharged.

I saw Hinata in her denim jumping suit with a white shirt underneath and a pair of white running shoes.

"H-hello, Hinata. You'll be out in a while, huh?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm so excited. I'm not really into hospital. How about you? Isn't it time for you to go out too?" She asked as she fixed her things.

"Well, yeah. I'm just waiting for Sasuke and Sakura"

She then nodded. "Well, the I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

Oh no! Naruto! Do something! Ask for her number! This girl just suddenly saved your sorry ass! You should as her out! Take her to dinner!

But I can't! What to do? What to do?

Ah!

"A-ano, Hinata. Can I b-borrow your handphone? I kind of forgot to charge my battery. I have to call Sasuke to get his ass here immediately"

What the hell?! Sasuke and Sakura are actually already downstairs! My phone is even fully charged! But I have no other choice. I'm too embarrassed to ask for her number.

She then gave a confused look and then smiled. She picked out her phone and gave it to me.

"Here you go, Mr. Uzumaki" She said smiling. "I'll just go outside and check if Neji-nii is done. Don't run away with my phone, okay? My life is in there."

I just laughed at what she said.

I then dialled my own phone and make a call.

This should do it. I checked my phone and Hinata's phone number is already at my screen.

I then put my phone back before Hinata comes back.

Uggh, this is so lame.

"Oh, you're still here. Are you already done?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, yeah! Thanks! Here you go."

"So, this is goodbye then, huh?"

I gave a sad face and also said my goodbye to her. Neji's men in black (I think) already picked her things up.

"Shall we go, Hinata-sama?"

"Y-yes. Bye, Naruto-kun! Take care alright?"

I bowed my head to her.

Shit, I want to ask her out!

I ran outside and called her "H-Hinata!"

She then looked back at me signaled all her minions to wait for her.

"Yes?"

"M-may I take you out for a coffee or dinner at our shop some other time?"

"Hmm, of course! Just call me, alright? I'll wait" She said while smiling widely.

"Yes! Of course! W-wait, call you? I-I don't-"

"You have my number, right? I saw you." she winked and then she laughed at me. "I'll wait for your call, Naruto-kun. See you" She said while waving her hand

And then I was dumbfounded. She knew, huh. Well, that was embarrassing, Uzumaki.

Before the day ended, I was back at home now. The image of my murdered family still lingered at me but I have to be strong to seek for their justice.

Good thing is that Sasuke and Sakura is here with me.

"Now that I'm home, I guess I have to start to find justice for my family"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "But you have to take your princess-oh wait. I guess your knight in shining armor out, don't you think?"

I suddenly stand up from my seat "You saw that?!"

The two of them then let out a big laugh.

Great. Now they have something to blackmail me with.

"But on a more serious note, as your friends, we will help you to look out for your family's justice. Don't worry." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and agreed to what Sasuke said. "You're right. It's been months but they still haven't found who the murderers are. I guess we have to move also. There's no more time to waste."

"Yes, you're right" I said while looking at my family's photo at the console table.

Everything was well and serious then Sakura suddenly broke the silence.

"But you still have to take the girl out"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annyeong! Uwaaaaah! Thank so much guys for reviewing this sooooooo not professional work of mine. Hehe. This is my first to write fanfic so please forgive my mistakes. Anyway, thanks! Hope you enjoyed it J

PS I was actually listening to Blackpink while writing this and that is where I derived my title. Hehe


End file.
